


Magnificenza

by nerdthisway



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Wrestling AU, Polyamory, Shawn is Blessed, Shawn just watches, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: Shawn sorrise sornione tra sé e sé, scuotendo appena la testa, e dopo aver preso la propria tazza e averla riempita per metà si diresse verso la stanza più grande della casa. Quando ne varcò l'ingresso si trovò davanti la scena che si aspettava[...].NonWrestling!AU | Shawn Michaels/Triple H/Stephanie McMahon | Voyeurism Kink





	Magnificenza

**Author's Note:**

> Nata da un prompt del blog otpprompts su Tumblr.

L'inebriante odore di caffè appena fatto si stava diffondendo rapidamente per tutta la casa; prima per la cucina - era proprio da lì che proveniva -, poi il corridoio, e infine si intrufolò anche nella camera da letto. La debole luce del mattino illuminava fiocamente la stanza e fu proprio la combinazione di questa e dell'intenso profumo a svegliare Shawn, il quale giaceva assopito sul lato sinistro del grande letto che occupava gran parte dell'ambiente. Dopo uno sbadiglio e con gli occhi ancora socchiusi gettò lo sguardo alla sveglia posizionata sul comodino accanto a lui: erano le 9:13 ed era domenica, questo voleva dire che né lui, né Hunter e nemmeno Stephanie avrebbero dovuto lavorare e di conseguenza, non essendo oppressi da orari assurdi e impedimenti di vario genere, avrebbero trascorso la giornata in casa ad oziare e a discutere su dove andare la sera, con Hunter impuntato sul ristorante, Stephanie più orientata verso il cinema e Shawn rigorosamente sul «mi-va-bene-qualsiasi-cosa-basta-che-non-mi-lasciate-solo-a-casa». Durante quelle situazioni si trasformavano in degli adolescenti, ne erano più che consapevoli. Avevano mai fatto qualcosa per cambiare la cosa? Ovvio che no.  
Si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto e si rese conto di non avere nulla addosso solo quando vide i propri vestiti sparsi per terra ai piedi del letto; non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso beffardo quando nella sua mente riaffiorarono i ricordi della notte precedente. Si chinò pigramente per raccogliere i propri vestiti da terra, li poggiò sul letto e una volta messosi in piedi e stiracchiatosi per bene si rivestì quanto bastava, indossando i boxer e i jeans e ignorando la camicia stropicciata.  
A piedi scalzi seguì il profumo che lo aveva svegliato e una volta giunto in cucina la sua attenzione fu catturata da diversi particolari: sul fornello si trovava la caffettiera fumante, a tavola c'erano le tre tazze che utilizzavano solitamente - ognuna posizionata al posto del rispettivo proprietario - ancora vuote e, cosa più importante, dal soggiorno provenivano rumori che lasciavano ben poco all'immaginazione. Shawn sorrise sornione tra sé e sé, scuotendo appena la testa, e dopo aver preso la propria tazza e averla riempita per metà si diresse verso la stanza più grande della casa.  
Quando ne varcò l'ingresso si trovò davanti la scena che si aspettava: la donna che amava era seduta sul bordo del tavolo e ansimava con tono di voce sempre crescente, con le braccia e le gambe strette rispettivamente al collo e alla schiena dell'altro, la testa gettata all'indietro e i capelli arruffati, e l'uomo che amava davanti era davanti a lei a sovrastarla, con le mani che afferravano saldamente i suoi fianchi mentre la penetrava e il fiato che si accorciava sempre di più. Erano così assorti - giustamente -, così colmi di passione, che sembravano risplendere, e Shawn non nascose un sorriso estasiato: li trovava meravigliosi, non li avrebbe definiti in altri modi.  
Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e bevve un sorso di caffè per poi esordire, ancora sorridente e con tono divertito, con un «Dovreste smetterla di saltarvi addosso ogni volta che potete.»; a quelle parole Hunter sussultò appena, interrompendo le spinte che ripresero subito dopo un cenno di Stephanie. Fu proprio la donna, che si era già accorta della presenza dell'altro, a rispondere: «S-se è l'invidia a parlare sappi c-che c'è sempre posto per tutti...» disse lascivamente e con la voce rotta dai gemiti. Adesso Hunter le stava baciando il collo e una mano accarezzava e stringeva i suoi seni mentre lui continuava a entrarle dentro.  
Shawn era letteralmente ammaliato da ciò che vedeva: non si era mai interessato in maniera approfondita al voyeurismo ma doveva ammettere che guardare le due persone più importanti della sua vita in atteggiamenti così intimi senza intervenire era un'esperienza unica. Scosse la testa e sorseggiò un altro po' della bevanda: «Non ci crederai ma qui mi sto divertendo più di quanto pensi.» disse serenamente.  
Stephanie non rispose, ormai abbandonatasi definitivamente al piacere, ma aveva capito e Shawn lo sapeva: così rimase lì, sull'ingresso della stanza, a godersi il buongiorno più bello che riceveva da molto, molto tempo.


End file.
